This disclosure pertains products for minimizing drafts through fireplaces in residences.
Wood burning fireplaces are popular structures in homes, particularly single family homes. A wood burning fireplace often comprises a fire box with an open front and a flue connected to the top of the fire box which extends through a chimney. A damper is often located between the fire box and the flue allowing one to at least partially block the flow of air from the fire box into the flue. A masonry area in front of the fire box and in the living space of the home is often referred to as the hearth. The vertical surface surrounding the fire box opening and the living space is often masonry and is sometimes called the facing. There may also be wood elements surrounding the fireplace opening including a shelf called a mantel.
Some fireplaces are equipped with glass doors. These doors are usually openable to allow a homeowner to put logs into the fireplace for creating a fire. These glass doors often do not provide an airtight seal.
Fireplaces allow homeowners to build fires which are viewable from the living space of a home. Such fires sometimes provide radiant heat. Fires also provide a cozy ambiance on a cold winter night. Fires in fireplaces are not always efficient in heating a home. Moreover, even when not in use, fireplaces often provide paths for the escape of heated air from a home. Thus, the damper between the fire box and the flue does not always provide a good seal. There is sometimes air flow from the home into the fire box, through the damper and flue and out into the atmosphere. This is air that has already been heated and must be replaced with cold air from outside.
Additionally, cold air may enter a chimney and flue and cause a cold draft from the fireplace into the home.
The present exemplary embodiment relates to a draft blocker. It finds particular application in conjunction with a fireplace, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.